LOVE BATTERY
by LovePanda2T
Summary: Bisbol adalah segalanya bagi Min Yoongi. Tapi, kehadiran Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung berhasil membuatnya gundah. BTS - YoonKook / Sugakookie , YoonMin / MinGa , TaeGi / VGa
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE BATTERY**

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Jeon Jungkook x Min Yoongi / Yoonkook / Sugakookie

Cast : BTS

Genre : Romance, Sport

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary :

Awalnya Yoongi merasa biasa saja saat dirinya menjadi pasangan _Battery_ Jungkook. Sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan pandangan _Picher_ kelas satu itu saat melempar bola seakan-akan menelanjanginya.

Note :

Terinspirasi oleh komik Ace of Diamond karya Yuji Terajima.

 _Picher –_ adalah sebutan untuk anggota tim bertahan yang bertugas melempar bola pada pemukul tim lawan.

 _Catcher –_ adalah sebutan untuk anggota tim bertahan yang berjongkok di belakang pemukul ( _Batter_ ) dengan tugas menangkap bola yang dilempar oleh _Pitcher_ tetapi tidak terpukul oleh _Batter_. _Catcher_ juga memberi instruksi dan strategi melempar bola kepada _Pitcher_.

 _Battery –_ dalam _Baseball_ hal ini merajuk kepada duo _Picher_ dan _Catcher._

•••

 **PROLOG**

Jungkook tidak pernah tertarik membaca koran ataupun majalah Olahraga. Karena hal itu menurutnya tak membantu dirinya menjadi _Picher_ terhebat, lagipula kebanyakan isinya hanya gosip murahan. Hingga hari itu adiknya memperlihatkan artikel yang membuatnya sangat tertarik.

 _Pick-up rookie bulan ini – "Jangan lepaskan mata Anda dari pria ini."_

 _Min Yoongi (16) Catcher jenius dari Akademi Bangtan_

Catcher.

Sebagai seorang _Pitcher_ , Jungkook merasa tertantang. Selama tinggal di Busan, ia tidak pernah merasa puas dengan setiap _Catcher_ yang menjadi pasangannya. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menangkap lemparannya dengan baik dan mulus hingga akhirnya Jungkook tak bisa mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya di setiap pertandingan. Hal itu tentu membuatnya merasa terkungkung jeruji besi.

Sudah jadi rencananya untuk segera pergi ke Seoul saat SMA. Pilihan utamanya adalah SMA BigHit yang selalu jadi Juara Nasional. Beberapa hari yang lalu malah sudah ada surat untuknya dari sekolah itu –dan beberapa surat perekrutan dari sekolah lain. Tapi kini ia punya tujuan lain, Akademi Bangtan. Berharap kalau _Catcher_ manis berkulit putih pucat itu bener-benar jenius seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

 **TBC**

Author's note :

Hello, I'm back! Setelah sekitar 2 tahun gak gentayangan disini, akhirnya aku kembali. Dan kayaknya gak ada yang inget dan kenal sama aku… XD

Ini masih percobaan, kalau responya bagus bakal aku lanjutin dengan cepet. Kalau enggak berarti update-nya lama ~ XDDDD

So, mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE BATTERY**

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing :

Jeon Jungkook x Min Yoongi

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung x Min Yoongi

Cast : BTS, VIXX

Genre : Romance, Sport

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, to much swear and vulgar language, typo etc

Summary :

Awalnya Yoongi merasa biasa saja saat dirinya menjadi pasangan _Battery_ Jungkook. Sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan pandangan _Picher_ kelas satu itu saat melempar bola seakan-akan menelanjanginya.

Note :

Terinspirasi oleh komik Ace of Diamond karya Yuji Terajima.

 _Battery –_ dalam _Baseball_ hal ini merajuk kepada duo _Picher_ dan _Catcher._

•••

 **CHAPTER 01**

Min Yoongi lebih memilih menghabiskan hari Minggu ini dengan tidur. Beristirahat selama yang ia bisa. Pagi ini pun ingin dilaluinya dengan damai. Tapi sayang, nasib baik tidak datang untuknya kali ini karena ia kini harus menyambut hari baru ini dengan sebuah teriakan.

"Astaga, Park Jimin!"

Dengan berang Jaehwan menendang Jimin yang masih tertidur pulas sembari memeluk Yoongi.

"Demi Tuhan Yoongi. Apa kau lupa hari ini aku pulang ke asrama? Setidaknya lakukan dikamarmu."

"Maaf _hyung,_ Taekwoon _hyung_ sudah datang tadi malam. Jadi kami melakukannya disini. Aku pikir _hyung_ baru pulang nanti siang," Yoongi melepas pelukan Jimin dan bangun dari kasur.

"Kalian ini," Jaehwan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya. Kakinya masih sibuk menendang Jimin.

Selesai memakai lagi pakaiannya, Yoongi hendak pergi ketika tiba-tiba Jaehwan memanggilnya. "Yoongi!"

"Apa _hyung_?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan anak baru di gerbang asrama. Katanya ia mengenalmu."

"Siapa?"

"Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Sepertinya dia sekamar dengan Namjoon, datangi saja tempatnya," Jaehwan yang lelah menendang Jimin yang masih terlelap akhirnya menyerah dan dengan kesal melempar barang bawaannya keatas tubuh adik kelasnya itu.

"Oh, oke."

Dengan itu Yoongi keluar dan segera menuju kamar Namjoon yang letaknya persis disamping kamar Jimin dan Jaehwan. Tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu, ia langsung masuk kedalam.

"Yoongi _hyung_!" Kembali laki-laki berwajah manis ini mendapat hadiah teriakan di pagi harinya yang indah.

Setelah berteriak, seseorang yang tadi tengah mengeluarkan pakaian dari tasnya itu segera berlari menuju Yoongi dan memeluknya.

"Tae?"

Melepaskan pelukannya, sebuah senyuman kotak muncul diwajah tampannya.

"Iya, ini Taehyung. Masa _hyung_ bisalupa sama aku."

Bukannya lupa, Yoongi sebenarnya agak kaget tiba-tiba melihat mantan didepan mata. Dikasih pelukan lagi.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan masuk kesini. Bukannya waktu itu kau bilang akan tetap melanjutkan sekolah di Daegu?"

"Awalnya. Tapi semenjak tahu _hyung_ benar-benar serius dengan _Baseball_ sampai harus meninggalkanku. Ini layak untuk dicoba. Toh, aku punya bakat dan pengalaman."

Mendengar itu Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa garing. Rasa bersalah mendadak muncul di hatinya dan membuatnya kembali mengingat kenangan satu tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf," dan hanya satu kata itu yang bisa terucap di bibirnya.

"Tak masalah, _hyung._ "

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam sembari menatap satu sama lain. Terjerat nostalgia, tanpa sadar Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebuah ciuman hampir tercipta hingga tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka.

"Aku kembali!" Dan Hoseok pun jadi penyumbang teriakan ketiga dipagi ini. Sekaligus perusak adegan romantis yang hampir saja terjadi.

Melihat posisi Yoongi dan Taehyung, tanpa sadar Hoseok membuka mulutnya.

"Mangsa barumu Yoongi?"

Demi Tuhan Yoongi ingin sekali melempar teman mirip kudanya itu sampai ke bulan.

"Perkenalkan _hyung._ Namaku Kim Taehyung, siswa kelas satu dan anggota baru klub Bisbol. Salam kenal."

"Aku Jung Hoseok. Kelas dua sekaligus bertugas sebagai _Shortstop_ di klub."

Entah kenapa Yoongi memutar malas kedua bola matanya saat melihat Hoseok dan Taehyung berjabat tangan. Rasanya akan jadi hal yang menyebalkan kalau kedua orang amat kelewat ceria itu menjadi akrab.

"Sebagai awal dari pertemanan kita, ayo jalan-jalan bersama. Bertiga!"

"Ayo!"

Yoongi ingin protes karena tiba-tiba diajak Hoseok. Tapi mengingat rasa bersalahnya pada yang paling muda, akhirnya ia setuju.

"Oke, tapi biarkan aku mandi terlebih dulu."

•••

Sebagai perayaan karena sudah berhasil masuk ke Akademi Bangtan, Jungkook berencana menghadiahi dirinya dengan membeli _Bat_ baru. Walaupun statusnya adalah seorang _Pitcher,_ tapi ia juga _Batter_ yang handal. Jungkook cukup percaya diri dengan pukulannya.

Sibuk memilih tongkat barunya, Jungkook agak terusik dengan suara-suara berisik dari pengunjung toko yang lain. Niatnya ingin ia hiraukan saja sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar nama sesorang yang belakangan ini menyita perhatiannya itu terdengar.

"Yoongi, kau saja yang bayar. Traktiran untuk adik kelas."

Jungkook pun berjalan mendekati sumber suara. Memastikan Yoongi yang dimaksud itu orang yang sama dengan _Catcher_ dambaannya. Dan ya, itu memang Min Yoongi si jenius.

"Min Yoongi _hyung_."

Sebuah panggilan itu berhasil membuat tiga kepala menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya?" Yoongi buka suara sembari menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dengan heran. Ia tidak ingat pernah kenal dengannya.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Mulai tahun ini aku sekolah di Akademi Bangtan juga anggota klub Bisbol. Seorang _Picher_ dan calon pasangan _Battery hyung._ "

"Wow," Hoseok tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak terbuka. Adik kelasnya satu ini berani sekali.

Disisi lain Taehyung merasa mendapat saingan.

Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri merasa kaget. Mendengar hal itu rasanya seperti tiba-tiba ditembak oleh orang tak dikenal. Dan ya, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu bocah pemberani ini.

"Kenapa bisa seyakin itu kau akan jadi pasangan _Battery_ -ku?"

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah _Pitcher_ yang hebat."

" _Oh my,_ percaya diri sekali. Apa kau yakin? Yoongi ini tak mau sembarangan punya pasangan _Battery_ loh."

Yoongi mengangguk mendengar penuturan Hoseok. Namun, kalimat selanjutnya dari mulut Hoseok membuat Yoongi ingin memukul sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi kalau kau jadi pasangannya di ranjang dia pasti mau." Dan ya, Yoongi akhirnya menyikut pinggang Hoseok dan menginjak kaki kanannya.

Dititik ini Taehyung hanya bisa diam sambil cemberut.

"Jangan dengarkan yang barusan. Itu hanya bercanda."

"Kalau kau seyakin itu. Mari kita buktikan sehebat apa kau," lanjut Yoongi sembari berusaha menaikan derajatnya lagi.

.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka berempat sekarang ada di taman. Diam-diam Yoongi menarik Hoseok menjauhi bocah-bocah kelas satu yang tengah berkenalan.

"Apa kau tahu tentang anak itu? Kemampuannya sehebat apa?" Yoongi bertanya sembari melirik Jungkook yang sedang mengeluarkan bola dan _pitcher's glove_ miliknya dari dalam tas.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya klub Bisbol SMP nya tidak begitu terkenal. Kenapa bertanya? Apa kau takut?"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng singkat menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. Dibanding takut ia lebih merasa khawatir. Firasatnya mengatakan untuk jauh-jauh dari Jungkook.

" _Hyung_! Sudah siap?" Pertanyaan Jungkook barusan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Yoongi yang masih sibuk memakai sarung tangan _mitts_ -nya.

"Lemparan seperti apapun akan kuterima. Jadi tak perlu sungkan," Yoongi berjongkok. Sudah siap dengan posisinya.

Mendengarnya Jungkook tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar. Itu memang tujuan utamanya. Setelah menarik napas dalam, ia melakukan ancang-ancang. Dan dengan segera melempar bola dengan tangan kanannya.

BWOOSH

DUASH!

Suara bola berbenturan dengan _mitts_ terdengar. Min Yoongi berhasil menangkap lemparan Jungkook.

"Gila! Itu tadi salah satu lemparan _Stright_ tercepat dari anak SMA yang pernah aku lihat," Hoseok kembali membuka mulutnya, terlalu takjub dengan kemampuan Jungkook.

"Tidak buruk."

"Memang cepat. Tapi, aku yakin itu _ball_ ," ucap Taehyung yang mencoba tidak terlalu memuji.

Sementara itu si pelempar masih diam ditempatnya. Matanya menatap dalam kearah Yoongi.

"Sial," dan sebuah kata umpatan terucap. Min Yoongi benar-benar jenius.

Lemparan tadi adalah lemparan terhebat dan tercepat miliknya. 100% kemampuannya. Meski begitu Yoongi bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. Dan ketika Yoongi kini menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyuman cantik. Tepat saat itu, kekaguman Jungkook berubah menjadi cinta.

"Kau hebat juga calon pasangan _battery_ -ku."

•••

Min Yoongi baru saja selesai mandi. Sebuah handuk menggantung di lehernya dan tangan kirinya membawa peralatan mandinya. Wangi sabun menguar dari tubuhnya ditambah lagi rambut hitamnya yang masih basah itu membuat penampilannya begitu menggoda. Anak-anak lain bahkan rela membuat Yoongi mandi paling pertama agar bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Meskipun hal itu jarang terjadi karena Yoongi susah bangun pagi. Bahkan baru sampai di lapangan atau ruang kelas di menit-menit terakhir.

Membawa tubuh kecilnya menuju kamar. Yoongi seketika terkejut saat masuk ke ruangan itu. Dengan bola matanya ia menangkap sosok tampan yang tadi siang ia tangkap lemparannya.

"Ah _hyung_ , sepertinya kita sekamar."

Ketika melihat senyuman Jungkook, detik itu juga Yoongi ingin melempar pelaratan mandinya tepat ke wajah sang adik kelas.

Disatu sisi, Jungkook merasa terpanggil melihat penampilan Yoongi sehabis mandi. Ia jadi makin tertarik dengan _Catcher_ manis ini.

Dan tak jauh dari sana Taekwoon duduk di kasurnya sembari mendengarkan musik. Tidak peduli dengan dua teman sekamarnya yang tengah saling menghujam dengan tatapan masing-masing.

'Aku ngantuk,' pikirnya.

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

 _Shortstop_ – penjaga lapangan yang berada diantara base I dan II.

 _Batter_ – pemain yang bertugas memukul bola.

 _Pitcher's glove_ – sarung tangan khusus _Pitcher_.

 _Mitts/_ Mitt – sarung tangan khusus _Catcher._ Ukurannya lebih besar dibanding sarung tangan yang lain dan tidak memiliki ruas-ruas jari.

 _Stright_ – dalam Bisbol artinya adalah lemparan lurus.

 _Ball –_ meski bisa diartikan sebagai bola. Istilah ini merajuk pada bola yang dilempar tidak berada dalam zona _strike._

Kalau ada yang masih bingung. Tanyain aja. Diusahain bakal aku jawab pertanyaannya

 _So, mind to review? XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE BATTERY**

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing :

Jeon Jungkook x Min Yoongi

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung x Min Yoongi

Cast : BTS, VIXX, GOT7

Genre : Romance, Sport

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, to much swear and vulgar language, typo etc

Note :

Terinspirasi oleh komik Ace of Diamond karya Yuji Terajima.

 _Battery –_ dalam _Baseball_ hal ini merajuk kepada duo _Pitcher_ dan _Catcher._

•••

 **CHAPTER 02**

Taekwoon yang sudah memakai seragam Bisbol sekolahnya dan siap pergi latihan itu segera menghampiri Jungkook ketika melihat adik kelasnya memasuki kamar setelah selesai mandi.

"Tolong bangunkan Yoongi," sebuah perintah yang sama sekali tak terdengar tengah menyuruh itu –karena dikatakan dengan begitu pelan, meluncur dari mulut Taekwoon yang langsung pergi keluar kamar.

Seketika pandangan Jungkook tertuju pada gumpalan selimut dibagian bawah tempat tidur tingkat diruangan itu. Duduk berlutut, Jungkook mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kepala Yoongi yang agak menyembul.

" _Hyung_ , bangun!" Ia mulai menggerakan tubuh Yoongi yang masih terbungkus selimut.

Melihat _Catcher_ kesayangannya itu sama sekali tak merespon, Jungkook semakin keras menggerakan tubuh kecilnya. "Bangun, _hyung_! Pagi ini kita ada latihan!"

Sayangnya hanya gumaman tak jelas yang terdengar berikutnya.

" _Hyung_!"

Dengan paksa Jungkook memutar tubuh Yoongi yang sedari tadi menghadap dinding menjadi terlentang dan menarik selimutnya. Dan saat ini Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa diberkati. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur tidur sekamar dengan Yoongi dan berterimakasih pada Taekwoon karena menyuruhnya membangunkan si manis. Karena demi Tuhan, pemandangan Yoongi yang tengah tidur terlentang dengan kaus yang terangkat juga celana hitam pendek itu sungguh menggoda. Membuat Jungkook ingin mengecupi permukaan kulit putih pucatnya.

Berusaha kembali menguasai dirinya, Jungkook mencoba membangunkan Yoongi lagi. Tapi, dengan kurang ajarnya sang kakak kelas masih terlelap tidur. Antara kesal juga terangsang, bocah tampan itu naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk diatas tubuh Yoongi. Menyapa tonjolan di dada si manis yang sedari tadi mengintip dengan jempolnya.

"Eng…"

Akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar dari mulutnya, namun Yoongi masih tertidur pulas. Gila, kakak kelasnya satu ini tidur paling awal tapi bangun paling akhir. Gemas, Jungkook mencubit kedua puting si manis. Membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar mengerang dan membuat si tampan makin semangat. Bahkan ia kini meraup bibir merah muda itu dalam ciumannya.

Yang lebih tua akhirnya mulai terbangun. Namun sebelum ia sadar sepenuhnya, sensasi nikmat menyapa tubuhnya. Awalnya ia pikir Jimin tengah menyerangnya lagi di pagi hari. Tapi saat ciuman di bibirnya berakhir dan ia membuka mata, tak ada sosok _Pitcher_ kelas dua itu disana. Dalam keadaan bingung, ia mendorong Jungkook dan kemudian memandangnya dengan marah saat ia kini sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Jeon Jungkook?! Mau mati, hah?!"

"Aku sedang membangunkanmu, _hyung_ ," dengan tenang Jungkook beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menunjuk jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang dua puluh menit.

Yoongi yang awalnya ingin memaki bocah kelas satu itu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Mengambil handuk juga peralatan mandinya, ia secepat kilat keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum puas.

•••

Yoongi berhasil sampai di lapangan saat detik-detik terakhir. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menatap sinis Jungkook yang sedang berbaris rapi bersama anak kelas satu yang lain. Dihadapan mereka berdiri Pelatih Klub Bisbol Akademi Bangtan.

"Selamat Pagi!"

Sapaan penuh semangat itu dibalas anggukan singkat Pelatih. Matanya tajam memandangi wajah anak kelas satu. Dibelakangnya anak kelas dua dan tiga berbaris penuh rasa penasaran.

"Apa semuanya sudah datang?"

"Ya!"

"Kalau begitu, pertama-tama perkenalkan diri kalian secara berurutan!"

"Namaku Kim Taehyung asal Daegu. Mohon bantuannya!" Mantan Yoongi yang kebetulan baris paling depan dan paling pinggir itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Anak kelas satu disebelahnya pun melanjutkan. Jungkook sendiri yang berbaris paling belakang tak terlalu memperhatikan karena matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri disebelah Yoongi, Park Jimin. Seorang _Pitcher_ yang dulu membuat tim Bisbol SMP-nya kalah telak.

Tapi, bukan karena hal itu saja yang membuat Jungkook kini memandang Jimin dengan sinis. Tadi saat latihan belum dimulai, Hoseok datang menghampirinya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal sekali.

" _Kalau kau serius ingin jadi pasangan_ Battery _Yoongi, kau harus tahu soal Park Jimin. Karena dia itu calon kuat saat ini. Dan sedikit tambahan info, Jimin juga merangkap sebagai_ partner _ranjangnya."_

Sial. Saingannya dalam Bisbol ternyata saingan cintanya juga.

Umpatan kesal dihatinya berakhir saat anak kelas satu disebelahnya selesai memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook asal Busan. Calon _Ace_!"

Perkenalan Jungkook yang berani itu membuat keadaan menjadi ribut. Anak kelas satu terlihat khawatir karena kelancangan teman seangkatannya itu. Sedangkan anak kelas dua dan tiga lebih beragam reaksinya. Ada yang kesal, bingung dan juga takjub. Bisik-bisik tak terhindarkan lagi. Suasana makin memanas sampai akhirnya pelatih membuka suara.

"Sepertinya banyak anak baru yang menarik tahun ini. Tapi saya harap, kemampuan kalian berbanding lurus dengan yang kalian ucapkan."

"Karena sebentar lagi Upacara Masuk Sekolah akan dimulai, latihan kali ini hanya diisi perkenalan saja," lanjut pelatih kemudian yang langsung dibalas dengan semangat oleh anak-anak.

"Baik!"

•••

Kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi itu tidak punya banyak teman. Kebanyakan temannya pun berasal dari Klub Bisbol dan sahabat baiknya hanya Hoseok dan Namjoon. Semuanya berawal dari sifatnya yang memang malas bersosialisasi. Tak cukup hanya itu, semenjak kelas satu muncul rumor buruk yang beredar tentangnya. Seperti salah satunya berita miring soal dia yang rela tidur dengan Ketua Klub Bisbol sehingga bisa masuk Tim Inti meski baru kelas satu. Dan tubuh Yoongi yang kecil nan putih juga sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti milik seorang olahragawan. Membuat banyak orang mudah percaya dengan rumor itu.

Menanggapi hal ini, Yoongi tak terlalu ambil pusing. Karena dengan kejeniusan dan kehebatannya dalam bermain Bisbol berhasil meredakan rumor buruk tentang dia. Meskipun tak bertahan lama karena gosip murahan mengenai dirinya kembali tersiar. Yang dulu tentang 'rela jual diri demi jadi tim inti' berubah menjadi 'jenius bisbol yang suka main cowok' dengan cepat. Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa pasrah pada akhirnya, toh berita tentangnya kali ini lebih bisa ia maklumi dibanding yang dulu. Orang-orang yang membencinya itu setidaknya mengakui kehebatannya dalam bermain Bisbol.

Dia juga tak bisa mengelak karena dia sendiri nyatanya memang sering jalan berdua dengan siswa lain. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka itu yang mendekatinya.

Dan kali ini, saat ia dan Hoseok akan pergi ke Kantin, mereka berdua tanpa sengaja mendengar beberapa siswa kelas satu yang membicarakannya.

"Kau tahu Min Yoongi? Katanya dia sudah pernah tidur dengan hampir semua laki-laki tampan di sekolah ini."

"Ah, yang anggota klub Bisbol itu, kan?"

"Yang aku dengar dia hanya mau tidur dengan Kapten. Kapten tim Basket, Kapten tim Voli dan lain-lain."

Hanya bisa menghela napas, Yoongi menarik Hoseok yang sudah berniat melabrak anak-anak kelas satu itu untuk menjauh.

"Dasar bocah-bocah tukang gosip minta disikut!"

"Kau juga tukang gosip, kuda. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kita pergi sekarang, aku sudah lapar."

"Ah, kau benar," tersenyum, kini Hoseok yang menarik Yoongi berjalan menuju Kantin.

Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba _smartphone_ Yoongi berbunyi.

"Bocah itu," erangnya malas setelah membaca _chat_ yang baru saja masuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sendiri saja pergi ke Kantin-nya. Aku sekarang ada urusan. _Bye_."

Dengan itu Yoongi berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hoseok.

" _Ya_! Yoongi!"

Dengan enggan Hoseok melanjutkan jalannya. Saat sudah sampai di Kantin pun ia mengambil makanannya dengan tidak semangat. Tidak seru kalau makan sendirian. Untung saja mata Hoseok mendadak menangkap sosok seseorang.

Dengan cepat Hoseok membawa makananya menuju meja Jungkook yang juga tengah makan sendirian dan kemudian duduk dihadapannya.

"Tadi saat perkenalan kau berani sekali bocah," Hoseok memulai pembicaraan.

"Saat itu sebenarnya aku sedang terbawa emosi, _hyung._ "

"Ah, apa ini soal Park Jimin?"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan kaget. Apa sejelas itu perasaannya?

"Selama latihan kau itu terus menatap Jimin dengan sinis, JK," Hoseok menjelaskan sembari dengan seenaknya memberi adik kelasnya nama panggilan.

"Aku pernah dikalahkan olehnya saat SMP. Jadi kali ini aku harus menang!"

" _Well_ , aku suka semangatmu. Tapi harus aku akui, meski kau punya lemparan yang cepat, Jimin lebih hebat darimu."

"Selain itu masih ada Taekwoon yang bahkan lebih hebat lagi. Dan dia yang memegang posisi _Ace_ saat ini," Hoseok menambahkan.

Ya, Jungkook tahu tentang hal itu. Karenanya ia saat ini kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi tenang saja, JK. Waktumu masih panjang dan peluangmu masih banyak. Aku yakin kau mampu."

Ucapan Hoseok barusan membuat Jungkook merasa tersentuh.

"Apa _hyung_ mendukungku?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja sepertinya manarik melihat kau bersama Yoongi."

•••

Menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang tengah duduk dibawah salah satu pohon di belakang sekolah. Didekatnya ada dua cup _ramyeon_ _instant_ , dua bungkus roti, dua kaleng kopi dan sebotol air mineral. Dan bersamaan dengan senyuman yang dilemparkan Taehyung untuknya, Yoongi membawa tubuhnya untuk ikut duduk didekat sang adik kelas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang? Mau kau habiskan semua makanan ini sendiri?"

"Aku yakin _hyung_ pasti datang, kok," kembali tersenyum, Taehyung memberikan salah satu cup _ramyeon_ pada Yoongi. "Hati-hati, _hyung. Ramyeon_ -nya masih panas."

"Ada urusan apa memanggilku?"

"Kita makan dulu saja, _hyung._ Aku lapar."

Dalam kesunyian Taehyung dan Yoongi memakan _ramyeon_ masing-masing. Ditengah setiap suapan keduanya silih berganti saling mencuri pandang. Taehyung menatap helaian hitam Yoongi yang tertiup angin dan terlihat begitu indah dimatanya. Rambut yang dulu sering ia usap dan ia cium harumnya.

Yoongi sendiri tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terus menerus melirik kearah Taehyung. Menatap seseorang yang dulu begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Kebanyakan hal pertama dalam hidupnya ia lalui dengan laki-laki itu. Pacar pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya bahkan _sex_ pertamanya. Dan Yoongi benci ini, karena hal itu membuatnya semakin sulit menjauhinya. Menjadi pemain Bisbol profesional adalah mimpi terbesarnya dan kisah cinta hanyalah penghambat untuknya.

Setelah menghabiskan satu cup _ramyeon,_ sepotong roti dan beberapa teguk kopi kaleng. Yoongi kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Bicaralah."

Tanpa peringatan tangan kanan Taehyung membelai wajah Yoongi. Menatapnya tepat dimata.

"Jadilah kekasihku lagi, Yoongi-ah."

Yoongi tahu wajahnya telah memanas dan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Tapi, ia masih terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya.

"Maafkan aku, Tae. Aku tak bisa. Kau pun tahu itu," Yoongi mencoba melepas belaian tangan Taehyung yang malah berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibirnya.

Ciuman yang kembali mengingatkan Yoongi betapa ia mencintai Taehyung dulu.

Benarkah hanya 'dulu'?

"Kumohon, berhentilah berharap, Tae."

"Dan diam saja saat _hyung_ bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain? Saat aku tahu seseorang bernama Park Jimin jadi 'teman tidurmu'! Tentu saja tidak _hyung_!"

"Asal kau tahu tak ada cinta diantara aku dan dia. Tak ada hubungan apapun."

"Kalau begitu aku juga bisa mendekap _hyung_ kembali meski _hyung_ sudah tak mencintaiku lagi!"

Taehyung meraih tangan Yoongi yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"Maaf, Tae."

Dengan sebuah hentakan, Yoongi melepaskan genggaman Taehyung dan berlari menjauh.

" _Hyung_!"

•••

Yoongi menyadari kalau hari ini adalah hari sialnya saat kini ia tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Jimin di lorong sekolah. Dan tanpa peringatan _Pitcher_ tampan itu menariknya menuju bawah tangga.

"Apa kau menyukai _Pitcher_ kelas satu itu?" Tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau kembali berpacaran dengan bocah bernama Taehyung itu?"

"Tidak, Jimin."

"Dan apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?"

Terucaplah satu pertanyaan yang telah sering Jimin utarakan untuknya. Pertanyaan yang selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

"Meski begitu, kumohon tetaplah disampingku," dan dalam satu tarikan lembut Jimin membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Dekapan yang terasa begitu hangat dan selalu berhasil merentuhkan segala pertahanannya.

Yoongi memang selalu digosipkan sering berhubungan dengan banyak laki-laki. Dan ia pun memang berkencan dengan mereka yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi sebenarnya, hanya Jimin seoranglah yang ia perbolehkan untuk menjamahnya. Dengan semua perjuangan dan kekeras kepalaannya, Yoongi tak lagi dapat menolaknya. Meskipun hingga kini mereka harus terjerat dalam hubungan tanpa status.

"Aku mencintaimu," dan dengan itu Jimin memberi ciuman singkat yang manis di bibir merah muda Yoongi.

Begini lebih baik. Selama semuanya tetap berjalan seperti ini, Yoongi sudah merasa cukup dan bahagia.

•••

" _Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang. Dan jadilah orang hebat saat besar nanti."_

Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh orang itu dipertemuan terakhir mereka terus terngiang di kepala Yoongi. Dimana dititik itu ia berjanji untuk merelakan seluruh hidupnya dengan bermain Bisbol. Demi dia yang terkasih dan telah membuat Yoongi menanggung rasa bersalah yang amat dalam di hatinya.

 **TBC**

Note :

 _Ace_ – dalam Bisbol hal ini merajuk pada _Pitcher_ terbaik dalam tim.

Semuanya, maaf ya update chapter ini telat banget sampai 3 minggu. Diusahin nanti paling telat 2 minggu udah ada chapter baru.

Dan buat kalian yang udah kasih review, nge-follow sama nge-fav cerita ini makasih banget! Love you all! XD


End file.
